


the Storm comes before the Rainbow

by ShaniFee



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Mulit-POV, S1e10Storms and Rainbows, fight, what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniFee/pseuds/ShaniFee
Summary: My take How ist Came the car Accident  in episode 10. Tylers, Kyles and Annies POVOr what happened between running out of the House and the Accident.Kyle Steals Tylers car Keys.But who is in the car with Kyle?What if it’s Annie?How will ty feel about that?
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend, Tyler Townsend/Kyle Townsend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this in my head an just had to get it out.  
> Sorry my bad writing, 1. havent done this in a while 2. english is not my first language 3. normally i have someone to beta. 4. and for the title the is no excuse

** Tyler **

**“stop ignoring me”** The outburst of his little brother startled Tyler.  
  
He didn't knew what to say. His breath was still going quick from the encounter with Jackson just a few seconds ago. _What the hell? I dont ignore you. This is not your fight.  
What do you mean? What do you want me to say?_  
  
But Tyler could not say any of this, unsure of what had just happened and what to do now. So he only stared at his brother, just like the rest of the people in the room did.  
He could see the panic in Kyles eyes raising, the realisation hitting, that everybody had heard what he said, that all their attention was on them, on him.  
And with that Kyle turn on the spot and started running to the door. Nellie called out his little brothers name, getting up making her way to the door.  
Followed by Annie in her light blue dress, that she just looked beautiful in. And with that finally Tyler also got into movement and ran after the three.  
He heard Jackson yelling Nellies Name in confusion.  
On the steps Ty caught up with the to girls. To see that his brother already reached the end of the yard, starting to run down the sidewalk.  
He call out Kyles name again, but that didn't stop the younger one.  
  
 _Fuck. Where did he wanted to go?  
  
_ He needed to catch him. Talk to him. Calm him. Take care of him. He was his big brother, wasn't that his job?  
Had he really failed Kyle that much? How to hell did that all happen? One moment he was dancing with Cece, looking over to Annie.  
Just to be reminded how pretty she looked in her light blue dress. Wondering how he was feeling. And now he had,  
had another fight with jackson and was running after his brother. Whom was clearly mad at him. And hurt by whatever he had done.  
  
He passed the two girls. He was the star athlete after all.  
  
 **“Kyle stop!”** Ty tried again, his shouting followed by Annies voice **“Kyle wait.”** But his little brother just kept on running.  
  
Ty almost had the feeling that Kyle got even quicker.  
  
 _Since when could he run like that?_  
  
Tyler pushed himself to be faster, he needed to catch up with Kyle. Who had almost reached Tys car. That was parked a little around the right corner of the street.  
And then finally the older one could get a hold of his little brother. Ty gripped Kyle's arm, but the were so fast that started to fall. Hitting the ground quiet hard.  
There was another sound, other than just the two boys hitting the ground. Tyler heard it but couldn't care less what it was.  
Because the younger one was already trying to flea his grip again. They were wrestling each other.  
  
 **“Kyle stop** ”- Ty tried to hold Kyle down- **“ let's talk”**  
  


Tyler could hear an unfamiliar voice, asking them to Stop. He wished he could, but knowing if he would let go of his little brother he would just take of again. 

  
_ You are not going to disappear like on the day of mock trial! This is not going to happen again!  _

  
This whole behavior seemed so out of character. Running away, hiding, picking up a fight like that. This was so much more like him then his brother. Maybe Kyle wasn’t handling everything as well as it had seemed he was.   
  
Kyle's breathing was heavy in his ears.

 **“as if”** Kyle gasped, struggling to get free from his brothers grip, around his wrist.  
  
 **“as if you would listen to what i say, you don't listen to me, just like dad! you are just like dad! only seeing yourself.”**  
  
The push, that kyle gave him with dose last words, felt like a punch in Tylers gut. His grip loosened and Kyle slipped out. He saw that Kyle reached for something on the ground.  
Ty had the feeling as if everything slowed down, like he was stuck in sirup. He couldn't prozess what was happening.  
  
 _You are just like dad, you only think of yourself-_ the words were so loud in his mind.  
  
While he was still on the ground Kyle reached his car.

That's when it hit Ty _\- he has my keys-_ the sound he had heard, had been his car keys dropping out of his pants _-Noooo-._  
  
 **“Noooo”** He got to his feet, running to the car and around it to the drivers side.  
  
But his brother already got inside and locked the door.  
  
 **“Kyle get out of there”** hammering against the door.  
  
He could hear how his little brother started the engine. **“Kyle don't be stupid!!”**  
  
And then he saw who was next to Kyle, in the passenger seat. The light blue caught his attention.  
  
Next to kyle sat Annie.  
  
  
  
 **Kyle**  
  
  
  
 **“stop ignoring me”** with that he pushed his older brother away from himself.  
  
The look on Tyler's face was confusion, panic and maybe even hurt. He stood there mouth slightly open.  
Than Kyle realised that the only sound he could hear was his own loud breath and the music that was still playing. Everyone was looking at him.  
Out, he needed to get of here. He just couldn't handle it. Kyle ran to the door and down the porch.  
There were voices calling.  
  
But the only thing kyle could hear was the blood in his ears. He needed to get away.   
  
_Away! Anywhere. Far away!  
  
_ Kyle didn’t cared where to.  
  
He just ran.  
  
Then he felt a hand around his upper arm. That got him stumbling and than he hit the ground. There was a sound, like a dropping key.  
  
His brother pushed him down, pressing him to the ground. Telling him to stop, to talk.  
  
His mind went blank, a second time this night.  
  
 **“as if”** he gasped out, struggling to get free from his brothers grip around his wrist.  
  
 **“as if you would listen to what i say, you don't listen to my just like dad! you are just like dad! only seeing yourself.”** With that Kyle got free of his brothers grip.  
  
He got up, there they were just next to his feet. Tys car keys. He picked them up, making his way to the car.  
He pushed passed Annie who tried to hold him, and telling him something he couldn't hear. He could Nellie from the distance.  
Kyle made his way around the car getting in. He didn't wanted to care anymore. in the winkel of his eyes he could see his brother hammering against the car. he started the engine.  
The door on the passenger seat was slammed shut, but he just didn't care.  
  
Kyle drove of.  
  
  
  
 **Annie**  
  
  
 _What on earth was just happening?  
_  
Hadn't Ty not just been watching her dance with Simon. And than this prick Jackson had to make insulting comment again.  
Cece had hit him and now. Now her two favorite brothers were fighting.  
  
Annie had never seen the Townsend brothers fight, not like this. They had fights over the years, some screaming, some punches. But this felt different.  
She didn't knew what to do.  
  
 **“stop ignoring me”** with that Kyle pushed his older brother away from him.  
  
Tyler froze, obviously not knowing what to say or do. Confusion, hurt, anger and something helpless written on his face.  
Annie's eyes switched to kyle, just as he seemed to realise that everyone was looking at him. He turned and started running to the door.  
She still stood there next to simon, frozen in shock. Watching how Jacksons younger sister got up, calling out for Kyle and following him to the door.  
Thats when she finally could move again. Annie lifted the Skirt of her dress up and started following the two younger ones outside.  
Nellie was right in front of her, but Kyle almost had already reached the street. Annie could feel someone behind her, guessing it was Tyler.  
Being proven by a call from him that demanded Kyle to stop.  
Something inside Annie knew this wouldn't work.  
  
But she needed to try anyway, so she called out for her lifelong friend **:”Kyle wait!”**  
  
Kyle didn’t stopped, like she had expected him to.  
  
Kyle wouldn't stop. Just like on the day of mock trial, he wanted to disappear. But he seemed so out of himself she just couldn't let him go alone. Ty overtook herself and Nellie.  
 _  
Well the hole sports practice had to be good for something right?_  
  
She could see the two brothers running down the street.  
  
Maybe she should let the figure it out themselves? But than there was Nellie, who was definitely quicker than annie at this point, chasing after the Townsend boys. Those damn Shoes, it had been nice to wear them, to look pretty and everything. But they were not made for running.  
  
Without even really stopping, she took the high heels of off her feet and dropped them onto the sidewalk. Picking up her pace, this time way faster then last time.  
She got to the corner of the street, for a moment she was startled, where had they went. Than she saw Nellie, standing next to to figures on the ground, begging them to stop.  
  
Running over to there side she could hear Kyle's last words **“you are just like dad! only seeing yourself.”**  
  
She could see how Kyle slipped out of Tyler's grip, getting up, grabbing something from the ground. Kyle came straight into her direction, but it was like he wasn't even seeing her.  
  
Annie tried to hold him - **“Kyle, stop! Let us…”,** but he just brushed her of.  
  
He ran around the car, in the back of her mind she could her Tyler scream " **No"**.  
  
But she could only stand there. Annie just didn’t knew what to do. Then she heard the noise, the noise of an unlocking car.  
Ty pushing past her, a second time this night. This was when she eventually got into motion again. Kyle had Tyler's car keys and he was about to drive of.  
  
She couldn't leave him, couldn't let drive of on his own.  
  
She could saw Nellie going for the passengers door, Annie just pushed the younger girl out of her way, grabbing the door and jumped inside the car shutting it behind herself.  
  
She grabbed the seatbelt as Kyle started the engine, looking over she not only saw Kyle who stared at the street, but also Tylers. His expression was shocked, wildly panicked and frightened all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler POV:  
  
  
 _No! NO!! NO! This can't be happening.  
  
B_ad enough that Kyle was driving his car.   
But now Annie was in there is well. Annie who wasn't allowed in there in general!   
But it had to come even worse, she was in there with Kyle! Kyle who wasn't even 16 jet and didn't have a driver's licence.   
This was a god damn nightmare!!  
  
 _What am I going to do? I need to do something!!! But What???_  
  
Tyler couldn't think straight. His mind was spinning. So many questions without decent answers. And at the same time he felt so powerless,  
like just sitting down onto the ground and hiding.  
  
But his mind screamed at him:

_ Mom is going to kill me.  _

_ But just if Miss Dana Sue dosn't get to you first. _

He needed to find them before their parents would find out…   
or worse before… _  
_  
Tyler just couldn't think this thought Nothing was going to happen to Annie and Kyle.  
And their parents wouldn't find out.  
  


_ Okay where would Kyle go if he could go wherever the hell he wanted to?  _

_ Maybe Annie can talk him down?  _

_ Like she did so many times over the years with the both us.  _

  
In this damn car were to of the most important people in Ty’s life. He needed to make sure they were safe.  
  
Tyler turned around, he needed to go back to Jackson's House and…. And find Gabe and from there start looking for the two runaways.  
He only now saw the young girl sitting the sidewalk, sobbing.  
  
 _Fuck! What do you say to a crying girl? What would you tell Katie?  
  
_ He didn't had the time to care for her, to calm her down. He needed to get going.  
  
But still… **“I’m going to find them, it's going to be alright!”,** Tyler heard himself say.  
  
And with that he started running again, into the direction he had came from. Half way back three figure came towards him.  
He almost didn't stop. Only when one of them touched him.  
  
 **“Where is my sister?”** Jackson asked **“What has your stupid little brother done? What is wrong with him? Can't he control his temper, just like his big brother?”**  
  
Tyler could feel the anger from before raise again. But he didn't had the time to deal with Jackson's behavior.  
  
 **“Fuck of Jackson, she is at the corner.”** he pushed passed him.  
  
Only to be stopped again. **“Where is Annie?”**  
  
 _Simon, Annies new perfect little boyfriend._   
  
He had something light blue in his hands, it almost looked like Shoes.  
A new flamed sparked in Tyler's chest. There had been a similar feeling inside of him, earlier while he saw the two dancing.  
Before everything went to hell. He just ignored Simon and tried to move on.  
But now there was Cece in front of him.  
  
 **“Tyler where are you going?”  
  
“I need to find Annie and Kyle.”  
  
“Oh yeah sure you need to find precious annie.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”** his tone being defensive.  
  
He hadn't the time for this.   
  
_Not another drama, wasnt THIS ONE already enough?_   
  
He couldn't deal with this, with her, not right now.  
Normally it was easy with Cece, she had a Plan and Tyler just followed along. Nothing deep, no questions about his Dad, Noreen or anything deep.  
He had never talked with Cece about stuff like this.  
  
 **“Never mind, where are they? What happened?”**  
  
Hearing that, Tyler started walking again. The longer he waited the more…  
  
 **“I don't know. I don't know where they went. The only thing I know is that my little Brother who doesn't even has a driver's license  
drove of with my car and one of my best friends.”** It came out quite harsh.  
  
 **“Oh my… shit that's bad!”** Cece's voice was high and she sounded a little out of breath.  
 **“Ty can you please slow down, i can't run in this damn heals. Tyler.”**  
  
 **“No, No i can't slow down. I need to find to find my brother and Annie.”**

The image of Simon carrying blue shoes came to his mind. _  
  
That must have been Annies. She must have dropped them, to be quicker at Kyles side, and maybe… mine_.  
  
Tyler could hear a car coming closer and slowing down.  
  
 **“I come with you!”** Cece called out still out of breath.  
  
The car stopped, next to them. Behind the steering wheel sat Gabe. He had never been happier to see his best friend.  
  
 **“No”** and with that he jumped into the still running car.  
  
In that moment he knew it, Cece wasn't the person he wanted next to him when shit was happening, when his world was falling apart.  
The only People he wanted next to himself in a situation like this excapt his Family and maybe Miss Dana Sue and Aunt Helen, were Gabe or Annie.  
Annie who took off her shoes, unlike Cece. Ty wasn’t sure if that feeling would change for Cece's benefit.  
  
 **“Where are we going?”** Gabe asked, just driving down the street.  
  
 **“I’m not sure. just keep on going.”**  
  
 **“So you lost track of you little brother? and there I thought you are the sports star.”** Gabe said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
 **“No, he stole my car key and drove of.”** Tyler pressed out between his clenched teeth.  
  
 **“He what?”** Gabe stared shock at him for a second.  
  
 **“Yes and we need to find them before.”** Tys voice breaking at the end.  
  
 **“We are going to find him. Nothing is going to happen, you will see your parents are never going to know.”** Gape responded trying to calm him.  
  
 **“Them”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Not him. Them. Annie is with Kyle.”  
  
“Fuck!”** Gabe huffed out.  
  
Turning the car into the next street, and been silent for a moment.  
  
 **“And you really have no Idea where he might want to go?”  
  
“No”** Tyler muffled, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
They were on at a crossing again. Gabe looked over to Ty, as if to ask if he should left or right, both roads leading more to the countryside of Serenity.  
Tyler pointed left and Gabe turned ito the left street.  
  
After a Moment Tyler started speaking again: **”He is so mad at me Gabe. He said I’m just like Dad, only seeing myself.”**  
  
His best friend just sat there, listening to another drama of his.  
  
 **“He was so angry at me before Mock trial because of the whole Annie shit. And then he just disappeared. I thought it was I don't know…  
  
because he cared that Annie got so humiliated because of me.  
  
But… And than he kind of got angry when i said that I’m happy that Noreen left. And now this…  
  
Maybe he is right? Maybe i haven't listen to him. We haven't really talked for awhile, like really talked.”**  
  
Now it was Tys turn to fall silent for a moment. **“and it's so not him to get angry like that, that's more my kind of behavior…”**  
  
 **“Well I can't say anything against the last part… But you had a lot going on, Your dad, Baseball, Coach and your Mom, the Annie thing, Cece, School, Jackson being an Asshole… So don't beat yourself up over not being the best big brother of the year, you will make it up to him.”** he paused, **“And about Kyle, well maybe there happened more that what you and everyone else saw. And everyone deals different with things, seems like he got to the end of his… patience, understanding.”**  
  
 **“Yeah, maybe… mhh I’m not sure but now that I think about it,... It could be that he has a thing for Annie... “**  
  
 **“oh…There is a lot to figur out”** Gabe stared outside, and than changed the subject  
  
 **“Maybe… mh… should we get back? Check the streets again? The other direction? Or where did he hide last time? the church?”** he asked unsure.  
  
 **“Yes maybe… that's better.”**  
  
Tylers chest felt tight. like something was pressing onto it, something heavy. It made breathing hard.  
At the same time it was like something was pushing from inside of him. He felt like he needed to run until his lungs would be burning.  
Just to not feel anymore, to not feel what he was feeling right now. He took a shuddering breath.  
  
 **“I.. I think i should… call my mom.”** There it was out.  
  
It was almost a relief to say it. She would find a way to fix this. To fix his mess again.  
  
 **“Let's get back and get my phone.”**  
  
Pointing out to the middle console Gabe said **“Here take mine, I left it in the car, because at Jackson you always have to give it up anyway, so what's the point of taking it with.”  
  
** Ty grabbed the phone, unlocked it and slowly started dial his Mom's number. Funny he thought, it was the only number he knew from memory.  
His mom made him and Kyle memorize her number just in case, if their phones would die or something.  
He had always thought it was stupid and his mother worried to much, but right now he was happy he hadn't had to go back to Jackson's place.  
He pressed dial Only a ring later he could hear his mom's voice  
  
 **“Gabe, Gabe is that you? Do you know where Tyler is?”** Her voice was high, and at the same time like she had been crying.  
  
 _Why was she crying?_   
  
Ty heart skipped a beat, the feeling around his chest tightening.  
  
 **“Mom it's me.”**  
  
 **“Tyler oh my, honey”** Sniffing **“Oh lord it's you, thank god you're okay.”**  
  
He could hear voices in the back. Was that His Father or Dana Sue?  
  
 **“Where are you?”**  
  
 **“Mom what happened?”** His voice showing his concern but at the same time way calmer than he felt.  
  
But Gabe must have felt the his fear or he heard Maddie's voice. Because he stopped the car on the side of the road.  
The sniffing on the other end turned now into a sobbing  
  
 **“Your… Your brother, i thought the other person is you, he had an accident.”**  
  
Tyler felt like everything started spinning. He barely could get his next words out: **“The other Person is Annie.”**  
  
His own words hitting him.  
  
ANNIE  
  
 **“Mom? She is okay right? They are okay?’’**  
  
There was no response only muffled sounds  
  
 **“MOM”** he almost screamed now.  
  
 **“Tyler son, I’m so glad your okay. We meet you at the hospital.”**  
  
 **“But Dad, how are they?”**  
  
“We don't know ty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie POV**

  
She heard Tylers panicked screams through the shut door.  
But it was the look on Tyler's face that made Annie doubt her decision for a second.  
The expression he had, when he seemed to realise that she was in the car as well, was hard to handle.  
His whole body seemed to fall into shock, hands still up in the air, mouth slightly open and eyes filled with pure fear, as the car started to move in front of him.  
  
And then he was gone and the only thing Annie could see was how fast the houses passed by.  
  
 _We are way to fast!_  
  
Her own frightening thoughts catching up with her.  
  
 _What am I doing here? How am i going to fix this? What the hack have i been thinking?_  
  
Her breathing was sharp, she couldn't tell if it was from the run or the panic that was raising inside of her.  
She hadn't thought anything through, just acted. Now she was sitting next to an under aged boy without a drivers licenze.  
  
 _Oh Lord!_  
  
She felt like she should say something, but everything that came to her mind just sounded so wrong in her own ears.  
  
 _Where are we going? -NO_  
  
 _Talk to me! We are going to figure this out!_  
  
 _Calm down Kyle! You are to fast! Kyle stop this is dangerous!_  
  
 _No, no, no this isn't going to help, think Annie, think of something helpful._  
  
She knew, she had all the right to say all of those things. But nothing felt right, or helpful.  
  
 **"You shouldn't be in here."** Kyle's aggressive voice interrupted her inner conversation.  
  
But his tone was so unlike him, he had never spoken like this from with her, not in all the years.  
  
 **"Neither should you**." That was all she could get out.  
  
It was for sure not the helpful caring tone, she imaged in her mind.  
It sounded defensive and pathetic in her own ears.  
And definitely, definitely not helpful.  
  
Kyle's gaze was locked onto the road ahead, hands clenching even more around the steering wheel, if that was even possible.  
  
She needed to say something, something better than that.  
  
 _You can't just sit here in silence! Say something, do something!!!_  
  
But the only thing Annie could think about was telling him to stop.  
But that hasn't helped before and for sure wouldn't help now.  
  
So she just sat there, next to him, in silence.  
She knew that they were going way over the speed limit, she grabbed the side handle to steady herself.  
She tried to keep her fear at bay to think straight but her mind was racing, wildly into unimportant and not so helpful directions.  
  
 _Mom is going to ground me for the rest of my life!_  
  
 _Aunt Maddie is going to so mad at all of us, but especially at Tyler._ _She hated this car from the beginning_.  
  
 _I just stood up Simon, the boy who asked me out on a date.  
  
For the boy that is my best friend and who might has a crush on my.  
  
Not to forget, who's big brother i'm in love with.  
  
This is a mess._  
  
  
 **"Then Why are you?"** Kyle asked bringen her mind to an hold.  
  
He looked over to her and than back to the road. His eyes looked so sad, even the anger that had been there only minutes ago was gone.  
Nothing from the boy she knew so well was left. His normal smiley face gone.  
The will to fix things, to make them better, the best out of a situation, all gone.  
  
 _How have I missed this?  
  
How can I make it better for you?_  
  
Her next sentence came out without thinking or an explanation.  
  
 **"Because I couldn't let you got alone."  
  
** And it was true She couldn't leave him all by himself, she may have done that in the past few weeks,  
but this was way to important. He was too important.  
THere was no way, nothing that could have stopped her from getting in this car with him.  
He needed her, he needed not to be alone. There was no better explanation for this other than she couldnt with all her heart.  
  
 **Everyone else does.** There was a hint of bitterness behind his words.  
  
Annie realized this is how he feels. Alone.  
  
 **"That's not true Kyle. It's just that you can't look inside someone's head. It's hard to tell if they need someone. As long as they dont talk or act you never really know what is going on. Tyler for example always gets angry quickly and…"  
  
** " **Oh great, Tyler again. Why is it always about Tyler?"** Kyle snapped, cutting Annies sentence short.  
  
Annie had already knew, even before Kyle interrupted, that bringing up Tyler had been a mistake.  
The brother he looked up to, the one he couldn't compete with, the one who was seen by everyone, the one he felt so unnoticed by.  
  
 **"It's not! he was just an example. Kyle can you please stop the car, let us talk."  
  
** **"I’m just the little brother of the guy you are in love with."** Kyle looked at her, his eyes so sad that she just wanted to hug him.  
  
To fix his world, to make it better for him. He wasn't just Tyler's little brother, he was her friend, one of her go to’s, the one to fool around with.  
  
He was her Kyle and he meant the world to her, but not the way he wanted her to.  
She had to find a way to tell him, make him understand.  
  
 **"NO you are not just his little brother! You're my friend, you're like a brother to me and that's the way I love you.** "  
  
She could see a hint of a smile sneaking up on his face.  
  
Annie wasn't sure what it was, but something on the road, caught her attention  
And it made her yell out: **Kyle watch out!**  
  
She heard the sound of the breaks, a scream escaping her own mouth, as the car started sliding.   
The gravity of the car pulled on her body and …


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Ty gets to the Hospital 
> 
> this is part 1 of Tylers POV

**"We meet you at the hospital son."**

  
_Hospital_ -the only he could think about.    
  
From his phone only came a beeping sound- his Dad had hung up.    
  
His ears were ringing, his throat was dry, his mind went blank.    
  
He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he needed to run, to scream, to hit something, to…    
But he couldn't do anything. Nothing was happening, expect for the silence in his mind that was growing louder and louder.   
  
Than something touched his shoulder.   
  
  
**“Tyler”** the voice sounded far away.

  
He slowly turned his head, into the direction his name had come from.    
  
He could see Gabs concerned looking face, his mouth moving.    
  
Tyler tried to focus, get the fog out of his mind.    
  
  
**“Tyler”... “buddy what… ”**   
  
  
Tyler blinked.    
  
Slowly the words stated to make sense. He could hear his own loud breathing again.    
Gabe had just asked him what his Mom and Dad had said. What they should do next.    
  
He opened his mouth, expecting that he wouldn't get a word out, but instead his voice almost sounded strong.    
  
**“We need to get back to Jackson's place, and fetch the phones. Could you give me a ride to the hospital from there? Annie and Kyle had an accident and my Dad said I should meet them there.”**   
  
  
Gabe opened his mouth, as if to say something. He seemed to decide against it, because he just shut it, turned the key and started the engine.    
  
They drove in silence back to Jackson's place, and stopped right in front of it.    
  
Tyler started to unbuckle his seatbelt.   
  
  
**“Don´t!”**   
  
  
Tyler looked over to Gabe, who had already opened the door.    
  
**“I get your Phone as well as Annies and Kyles. This way you don't have to deal with Jackson or anyone else.”**   
  
  
And before Tyler could even say thank you Gabe was gone, walking over to the house.    
  
Tyler was pretty sure, that Cece, or maybe even Simon or Nellie, were meant by everyone else.    
  
He just sat there waiting, trying not to think what would wait for him at the hospital. He focused his mind on Gabe. 

  
  
_ He is the best friend I'm ever going to have.  _

_ How does he even put up with all the shit that i'm always seem to end up in.  _

_ How can I ever thank him for that?   
_   
  
Tys gaze went out of the car, into the direction of the house, seeing that gabe was already on his way back, three phones in his hands.    
When Gabe was back in the car, he handed the mobile phones over to Ty. 

  
On every screen, were multiple missed calls flashing. 

From his Mom and Dad, Aunt Helen, Miss Dana Sue and even Annies Dad.    
Tyler closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, to stop his mind from running crazy again.   
  
  
_ “How bad are they injured, are they even a….  
_   
  
Gabe's voice interrupted him, saving him from going into some really dark places of his mind.  
  
  
**“Maybe they just got of the road? They probably only have some scratches and are only in the hospital for a check up. “**   
  
  
As if he knew what i have been thinking about  
  
  
**“ Let's hope so.”** But he could hear himself that he didn’t sounded convinced. And by the look an his friends face neither was Gabe.   
  
  
10 Minutes later they parked in the parking lot directly in front of the hospital. Both getting out of the car. A few parking lots farther way Tyler could spot his Dad's car. 

He looked over to the entrance, the building was shining bright from all the lights, against the dark night sky.

  
His throat felt tight, he swallowed hard.   
  
  
**“You don't have to come with me, its okay if you want to go home.”,**

Tyler was almost too afraid, to look over to his dark haired friend, but when he did, the look Gabe gave him clearly said: _Shut up, as if i´m going to leave you now._   
  
His friend started walking towards the Hospital.    
  
Tyler breathed out, a breath he didn't even knew he was holding. Relive rushed through his body. Relive that he didn't had to face whatever was about to come, alone.   
That he would have someone on his side, who wasn´t angry, or disappointed.   
  
  
**“You're coming? Because i rather don't want to go alone.**

**And I really need to text my mom, because if i don't let her know any time soon, that i´m save, this was the longest time you had me as a best friend.”  
**   
  
Tyler almost laugh at that. Now realising that he still stood next to the car and gabe had already made half of the way to the entrance without him. He jogged after his friend and they walked into the entrance hall of the hospital together.    
  
The light was cold and it seemed even brighter because the main colors were white. There was the mixed smell of sanitizer and linoleum floor, hanging in the air. 

The smell of sanitizer reminded Ty of his Dad, who had come home many times over the years, smelling just like that.    
  
The woman behind the counter didn't even looked up as they came over.    
Tyler cleared his throat.    
  
The middle aged Woman, with strands of grey in her hair looked up.   
  
  
**“WHat can i do for you boys to that late hour? shouldn't you be at home already?”  
**   
  
**“Yes ma’am normally we should, but my friends brother had an accident and his parents told us to meet them here. The name is Townsend.”** Gabe answered, smiling at the Woman.    
  
  
**“Oh that horrible car accident, they are on the second floor to the left, just follow the orange line.”**   
  
  
_HORRIBLE?!?!?_   
  
It was the only word Tyler heard, he could feel how his heartbeat fasted.   
  
  
**“Thanke you Ma’am”**   
  
Gabe responded, grabbing Tyler by his upper arm, pulling him over to the doors of the elevator. There Gabe stretched his arm out to press the button, but Tyler stopped him.  
  
  
**“Thank You Gabe! For everything, not only but especially for tonight. I don't know what i would have done and do without you.  
  
You are seriously the best friend anyone could ask for and I don't know how I got so lucky, and why you hold up with me and my messiv bullshit.”**   
  
And with that Tyler pulled his friend into a Hug.    
  
**“I promise I will get better.”**   
  
It took Gabe only a second to hug him back, his friend chuckled.   
  
**“I love you to bro.”**   
  
  
They let go of each other, both smiling.   
To Tylers surprise there was nothing weird about what had just happened. Quite the opposite was the case, it felt just right.    
He leaned forward and pressed the button to call the elevator.    
  
For the first time, he really understood why his mom hold on to Aunt Helen and Dana Sue so much.   
If they made her feel as understood, supported and cared for as Gabe made him feel, he wouldn't let go of them neither.    
He knew now that no matter what, or whatever would it would take, he would make sure Gabe would be a part of his life.   
Just like his mom did with her sweet Magnolias.    
  
With a Bing the door opened, announcing that they reached the ground floor. They stepped inside ordering for the second floor.    
  
Tyler's hands started sweating, in just a few seconds he would be confronted with the damage his failing as a big brother had done.    
  
_ What if they are injured badly?    
How mad is everyone going to be?    
_ _What is with Annie?_   
  
As they reached the second floor they stepped out of the elevator, and started to follow the orange line on the floor as they had been told.    
  
Walking around another corner, he saw the sweet Magnolias first. Huddled up next to each other, holding hands. 

Aunt Helen noticed them first, she whispered something to Maddie. 

His Mom's Head Flew up. 

Her Eyes red from crying, the Skin Pale and her Hair a mess. 

The expression on her Face was Hard to read. Happiness, Sadness, relieve, anger,. 

She got up, rushing over into His and Gabe's direction and stopping Right in front of him. 

**"Tyler Townsend Where in god's Name have you been?"** Her Voice was Loud 

**"I was" ...** but his Mom didn’t let him even start. 

**"And Why to hell do you Even have a phone when no one can reach you on this damn thing?"**

  
Her Voice got louder with each word. Tyler felt the Need to defend himself, to explain why he didn’t had his phone. 

**"I have been worried, sick."**

To him she sounded more angry than worried. 

**"And Why was your Brother driving this car, didn't i Made myself clear..."**

Her Voice broke and Tears were Streaming down her Face now. 

That’s when he realised how she felt, she had been worried and had felt helpless, this kind of feeling Make you angry.   
Ty had seen his mother sad before but not like this, never so out of it. 

She had always been able to keep herself together, but now, now Tyler could see his mom fall apart right in front of him. 

And all of the sudden he knew what he had to do. He stepped forward, lifting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. 

**"I‘m sorry Mom"**

  
  


  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tyler must have felt waiting in the hospital. 
> 
> Well this cheapter is longer the usual,i hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Sorry if the medical terms are not right or if you feel like it dosn't make sense

Tylers POV part 2 He felt her hands gripping the back of his shirt, holding on to it.    
  
As well as the shaking of her body that got less, just as the sobs.    
  
She straightened her back, freeing herself of his embrace, and looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
  
  
**“But for real Tyler, what happened?”  
**   
  
**“Why the hell was Kyle driving YOUR car? How could you let that happen?”**  
  
  
His Dad's words felt like daggers. He was blaming him, of course he was.  
  
  
**“And why was Annie in there? Tyler, why was my little girl in there?”** Miss Dana Sues voice sounded so different from her usual self. There was no power, no drive, not even real anger.    
  
**I… I… Kyle stole my keys.  
**   
  
**“He what? How could that happen? When I gave you this car I thought you would be more responsible.”  
  
  
“ Maybe you shouldn't have given it to him in the first place, Bill.”  
  
  
“Mom no, it wouldn't have mettered if it wasn't the car that Dad gave me or if I had borrowed one. The same thing would have happened.”**   
  
His Mom and also his Dad were ready to respond but they were interrupted by Aunt Helen's strict Court voice.  
  
  
**“Okay guys stop! This doesn't make any sense. Tyler why don't you sit down and tell us everything from the beginning?”**   
  


Everyone sat back down and Tyler and Gabe sat next to each other. 

  
**“Before I tell you everything, could anyone tell me what happened to Annie and Kyle, please!”**

**“Of course darling, you must be worried as well.”  
  
  
**

**“Your Brother crashed YOUR car, it flipped, they had to bring him to the ER and.”** His Dad swallowed. **“now he is in surgery. He has a bad concussion, probably multiple  
  
bruises and he broke one leg, but he wasn’t effected as bad as.”** His Dad started to explain.   
  


_ No no no, don’t say Annies Name.    
_ _It can't be worse than this. I still need to fix things with her._

  
He felt guilt washing over him. If he hadn’t gotten into this damn fight Kyle wouldn't have run off and she wouldn’t have followed him like the good friend she was.    
Always concerned for how things were going with them. 

  
Miss Dana Sue's voice was husky when she started to fill him in on Annie's condition.    
  
**“And Annie also has a concussion and they discovered that she was bleeding internally… when they brought her in they weren't sure but she probably has a rupture of the  
  
spleen that's why she is in an emergency surgery.”**

His Heart sank, it sounded even worse than Kyle's conditions. This was happening because he had acted like a selfish asshole. It was his fault and everyone had a right to blame him.    
Why did it have to be Annie, the one who had the least to do with all of that shit.    
  
**“Now we have to wait for more information and for them to wake up.”  
  
**

**“But Tyler now that you know all of this can you please tell me why my little girl and your brother are in here”** Dana Sue said gustering around **“right now!”**   
  


Tyler needed two attempts to find his voice. When he had, his voice sounded breathy. 

  
**“We were at the prom party and went to Jackson's place for that after party. I didn't even knew that Kyle would be there, I didn't payed attention.  
  
Well when we arrived there Jackson collected all the phones.”  
  
  
** **“Why does he do that? This is so stupid!”** Annies Dad interrupted him.    
  


**“He always does that, because he doesn't want anyone to take pictures from the parties.”**   
Gabe filled them in, **“I left mine in my car, that's how Tyler was able to call you later.”  
** **  
  
** **“Okay, okay we got this part figured out, for the record Ty this conversation is not over yet. Please keep going.”** His Mom said in a harsh tone. 

  
  
Tyler cleared his throat “ **Well we were there and Kyle and Nellie had played some video games. We danced, and then Jackson was an asshole.”** **  
**   
  


**“Tyler, watch your language.”** Maddie Called out, disapproval written over her Face.

Gabe tried to defend Tyler **“But he was! Miss Townsend, he insulted Cece, by saying that there was a room free…”** By the warning look, Ty shot him, his friend stopped.

  
  
His Mom looked at him, and he immediately knew she would pick up this topic again, but luckily in a more private place. 

  
  
**“Hmm we got into a fight over that and I don't know… “**

  
  
He could see the disappointed look on his mother's Face.

**“I think Kyle wanted to help me… but I didn’t let him and pushed him away. and suddenly he kind of atacked me and …”**

No he didn't wanted everyone else to know. He would tell his mom later. 

  
**“Then he ran off. We followed him, Nellie, Annie and me. And I finally catched up with him, next to my car.  
  
But when i did we fell. And somehow the keys slipped out of my pocket. He picked them up. When I realised what he was about to do,  
  
he was almost in the car. I tried to Stop him but I was to late I... “ **

  
He was out of breath as if he had been running. His voice trailed off, when he came to the part were seeing Annie in the car. The image of her so pretty in that blue dress came back to his mind.    


  
**“And what about Annie?”**

  
  
His voice now barely to hear. **“She… She was thinking way quicker than me and got into the passenger's seat. If I had seen it, I would have told her not to.  
  
But it was too late. I.. I think she didn’t want to leave Kyle alone.”** He broke off. 

  
  
**“And after that? Why haven’t you called us Tyler? Where have you been?”**

**  
  
“I fetched Tyler, and sugested to look for them, with my car. It was my idea.”**

**  
  
** **“We were so focused on finding them that we haven’t thought about calling, also because I Haven’t had my phone. And…**

**I hoped that Annie could talk Kyle down… I know it was stupid… I…”**   
  
Tyler didn't knew what else to say.    
  


They sat there in silence wating, for what felt like ages. 

Waiting for someone to come with news. Hopefully good ones. And Tyler had time to think. Way too much time for his taste.   
  
Gabe texted his parents about where he was, and that he would stay.   
  
Suddenly a thought hit Ty, if both of his parents were here in the hospital, who was at home watching Katie.   
  
He looked up to his Mom who set across from him leaning against Aunt Helen. 

  
**“Mom, when both you and Dad are here who is watching Katie?”**   
  
**“Mom is over at our house, Katie is asleep.”  
  
** **“okay, mhhh should i go home and… switch places with her?** ”    
  
with a faint smile Maddie said “ **No its fine Honey.”**

  
  
After a waile Coach Cal showed up, sitting down next to Tys Mom, hugging her as she cried on his shoulder.    
Tyler could see the look on his Dads face, it was pure jealousy.    
But he wasn’t feeling sorry for his Dad, rather than that, he thought Bill deserved it. 

  
His Dad made a decision not only to cheat on his wife, but also to leave her, for another woman and a new child.  
And maybe that was the point, the point he had been missing out on. It hadn't been Norreens decision,  
that Bill left his family, she may have been the reason, but in the end it had been his Dad's choice. From that moment on,  
he began to cheat. He had set everything on risk. 

Maybe his mom wouldn't always put her Kids first, in the end she had a life of her own.  
But she would always choose in the best interest for everyone. And at this point it seemed to mean that she was happy with Coach Cal.    
  
Realising that, Tyler thought he should have listened to his little brother more carefully.    
He had every right to be mad at his Dad, but it hasn't been fair to Noreen.  
Still just because his Dad likes her doesn't mean he had to. He just had to tolerate her and treat her nicely, just like Kyle did.    
But to him it always felt like a betrayal to his Mom.    
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a Man coming up to them. 

  
  
**“The family of Kyle Townsend?”**

**  
  
“Yes, that's us.” **

**  
  
“The operation went well, he needed stitches for a cut on his forehead. First we thought his nose might be broken,  
**

**but he got lucky and only has a wild bruise on his nose and under his eye. His left leg is broken and we needed to set some screws and plaster cast it.**

**He will need rehab of that when the plaster cast comes off. in About 4-6 Weeks after that he will get a leg brace.**

**He also might have a LWS because of the seatbelt and the flipping. He will need physiotherapie for that.**

**I know, that sounds a lot, but the young man was really lucky. Because of his concossion and the leg he has to stay in the hospital for about 4-6 Days.**

**We transferred him to the normal award one floor up, where he will probably wake up in a few hours.”  
  
**

**“That's great news thank you doctor.”**

**  
  
“What about Annabell Sullivan Doctor, is there any news?”  
  
  
“Sorry Ma’am you will have to wait for the operating Doctor.”  
  
**   
With that he turned around and left.  
  
  
**“Maybe you and Tyler should go home Maddie, look after Katie, fill in your Mom, get some rest and I stay with Kyle until my shift tomorrow.”  
  
  
“There is no way I’m going to leave, but if you want some rest before your shift, you can drop Tyler off at my house and fill in my Mother.”  
  
  
** **“NO”** His voice was way louder than expected, everyone looked at him.  
  
**“I don’t want to go home. I want to stay, I want to know about Annie.”  
  
  
“We will fill you in tomorrow Tyler.”  
  
  
** **“Please Mom, don’t send me home.”** he looked at her with a begging look.  
  
  
**“Let him stay Maddie.”** it was Dana Sue who had spoken up on his behalf. And Tyler looked at her, feeling so grateful.  
  
  
**“Okay, you can stay, but maybe Bill should bring Gabe home.”  
  
  
** **“That's not necessary Ma’am, my Mom knows where I am. She is fine with it.”**  
  
  
His Dad left, saying he would check on Kyle first, and drive by the house afterwards.    
  
They had to wait another 45minuts until they got news about Annie's condition.    
Until that, Tyler's mind was going crazy. Thinking about Annie, the whole time.    
  
_ I need to figure things out with Annie.    
I need to fix this    
I need her to be my friend again    
I…    
_ _I need her to be okay_   
  
That was the main thing he needed. He needed for Annie to be Okay, to wake up, to be healthy.    
  
He wanted her to be his Friend again. Hoped for her to hang out at their place without it being awkward. For her to hang around more often.  
For them to joke again. To get her stupid but funny mems. He wanted to prove to her that he wouldnt fail her this time. He just wanted things to be normal again. 

He wished he had time to figure this out, to get sense into this mess. 

The whole Annie, Kyle and not to forget, Cece, mess he had created. Because if he was true to himself, looking back he didn't knew what  
he had been feeling since the moment Annie drunkenly kissed him. He wanted to talk to Gabe about it but the last time he did that it ended badly.    
But he knew one thing for sure Annie was important to him. And right now all he wanted, needed, hoped and wished for  
was for Annie Sullivan to wake up. If he wouldn't get any of the other things, that was fine, as long as she would be okay. 

he was ripped out of his thoughts from an unfamiliar female voice.

  
  
**“Yes, yes that's us, i’m her mom. How is my baby girl?”  
  
  
“It took us some time to stop her internal bleeding, but we were able to, without taking her spleen out.  
  
But this will still mean that physical activities will be hard for her, she is most likely going to be quite tired for some time.  
  
Because Of the bleeding, she lost a lot of blood, and the concussion she has, it is possible that it will take some time for her to wake up.  
  
She must have hit her right shoulder pretty hard because it was dislocated and is bruised but not broken.  
  
She will have to wear her arm in a sling for a while and get physiotherapie. But all in all she was lucky and will be all right again.”  
  
  
** **“Thank you Doctor.”** Ronnie, Annabells Dad said. Dana Sue was just nodding not able to say something, tears running down her face.

  
  
**“When can we see her?”** Aunt Helen asked.  
  
  
**“She is going to stay in the intensive care unit for the night. Just so we can check on her.  
  
Please only 2 persons for tonight. When we transferred her it will be totally fine with the rest. She is on floor 3 you will find out the room number there”**  
  
  
With that she left.    
  
  
**“Okay, now that we know i will go and check on Kyle. And you on Annie.”** The sweet Magnolias hugged each other and made their way to the elevators.  
  
  
**“Cal could you drive Tyler and Gabe home, please.”  
  
“Mom”  
  
“Of corse”  
  
“I can drive, I have a car.”  
  
“No I don't want you to drive anymore, it's late, you're tired. Cal will drive you.”  
  
“But Mom, I want to see Kyle. I”  
  
“No Tyler, you can visit your brother tomorrow, go home and get some sleep.”  
  
“But.”  
  
** **“Please TYler i don't want any discussions tonight, Please just do as I tell you.”**   
  
It felt like a punishment. But he knew he had to do what she said.    
The drive Home was silent.   
  
The next Morning he and Grandma had to explain to Katie what had happened. She cried but somehow Tyler was able to calm her down.  
He took the tablet, downloaded some episodes of the dragon prince and Ladybug, and packed fresh clothing for his mom.    
After he was done he saw that his Grandma was already waiting for down stairs ready to drive to the hospital.    
She asked what took him so long and he just said he packed some stuff for the hospital.

The sight of Kyle was disturbing. He looked so small in the hospital bed. His skin was pale except for the large blue, purple bruise on his face, the swollen eye and the bandage around his head. And of course his fully casted leg.    
He swallowed hard, waves of guilt washing over him. He could feel a tiny hand slipping into his own, it was Katies.  
He could see tears welling up in her eyes. He pressed her hand slightly, wrapping the arm around her and pulling her into his side.  
He mumbled: it's going to be alright into her hair.    
There Mom looked up to them, forcing a smile on her face. She asked Ty what was in the bag he was carrying. As He told her, he could see a surprised look appiere on her face. She got up and went into the bathroom to change.    
  
They stayed at the hospital for a while, Katie made him watch one of the downloaded episodes with her while their Mother was talking to a Doctor arranging stuff for Kyles rehab.    
She told him Kyle had been “awake” this morning but that they weren't expecting him to be fully awake until this afternoon. Tyler was too afraid to ask about Annie but his Mom seemed to sense that he wanted to know. And told him that Annie was still on Intensive care and hadn't woken up yet, but they would transfer her to a normal award this evening. She suggested he should go and see her but he just shook his head.    
He didn't dare to see Annie, he could barely stand to see Kyle like this. He was sure he couldn´t handle seeing her. 

Shortly after his Grandmother had dropped off Katie and him his Mom called, telling them that Kyle had woken up and that she would come home in the next 2 hours.    
Tyler felt the need to do something nice for her, so he convinced Katie to take a bath, while she was in there he cleaned up the Kitchen. He also ordered Pizza because he didn't wanted his mom to cook and realising he couldn´t cook anything on his own. When Katie was done he placed her in front of the Tv. While sitting there he began to research for some simple recipes just in case his mom wouldn't have the time in the next few weeks.

  
  


Thier Mom went to the Hospital again even before Breakfast. Telling them that Grandma would come and pick them up in about two hours. Tyler wanted to argue with her, but his mom let no room for that. Telling him she wanted to talk to Kyle first, now that he was fully awake. 

When Katie and Tyler arrived at the hospital the Doctor just had Kyle checked and wanted to talk to their Mom. She gusticulated over to the room on the right, telling Katie and him to go and see Kyle. A few steps before the door Tyler stopped, all of the sudden he wasn’t feeling ready, not at all. He didn't know what to say to his brother, how was he supposed to act around him? He knew that they had to talk about what happened, but now wasn’t the right time.    
But Tyler hadn't the time to think it through, because Katie pulled at his hand, wanting him to come with her.    
When they entered the room she let go of his hand and ran over to Kyle's side, and started to talk without a point. His little brother still looked awful, but him being awake made it much easier to bear.    
Tyler still stood close by the door, and the thought of just leaving again crossed his mind.    
That's when Kyle looked up to him. Tyler took a step closer to the bed, holding onto the end.    
  


**“I’m sorry.”His voice sounded raspy “I”  
  
**

**“Kyle honey, how are you feeling? The Doctor just said you will need to still at least for 5 more Days.”**

His Mom came in. She looked better than yesterday, still dark circles under her eyes but all in all better.    
Tyler stepped away from Kyle's bed, but his little brother's eyes followed him, as their Mom was still talking.

**“There are still a lot of things we have to talk about, we didn't had the time this morning. Anyway we will do that later, because there is someone waiting outside who wants to see you.”**

  
Tyler looked over to the door, Nellie stood in the doorway and teetered up and down.    
She came inside, telling them she wanted to come here yesterday but her Mom said no. 

Tyler slipped out of the Room again, sitting on a chair next to the door. The showing up of Nellie made him realise that he would have to face his classmates on Monday.  
He had to go back to school and practice, see Jackson, Simon and Cece.    
Jackson with his mean comments, that would drive him mad and…  
Tyler could feel the anger, boiling already. Somehow he needed to find a way, that Jackson wouldn´t get to him anymore.  
For now, he would call Gabe later and talk to him about it. Simon, well he would just try to ignore him. Hoping he wouldn't ask him anything. 

That left him with Cece.She had texted him yesterday two times, but he hadn't answered yet.  
Tyler knew he had to talk to her. But the thought of talking to her, having her around felt more like a burden than something comforting.  
That was definitely not the way someone should feel about the girl he was dating. Cece was nice, she was pretty, and funny, smart, easy to be around.  
But he could say that about a few girls in his school.    
He wasn’t waiting for her texts, or smiling when she sent him on.  
It was nice to have someone waiting for you, at the lookers or to eat at the cafeteria. Someone was the key point, it hadn’t had to be her.  
Thinking back to Friday night, it hadn’t been Cece he wanted next to his side. Tyler took out his Phone, opening her text.    
  
**-Lets talk later, 5pm at Wartons?-**   
  
he pressed send and just as he was about to put his mobile phone back into his pocket he received an answer from Cece saying:    
  
**-Sure see you there-**   
  
He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. He stayed like this for a moment, until he heard the voice of his Mother.  
  
  
**“Tyler, I will take Katie and Nellie to the cafeteria, so you can talk to Kyle.”**   
  


And with that they were gone. Tyler took another deep breath, and before he could talk himself out of it, he walked back into his brothers room.    
  


**“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
  
** **“Like someone walked over me.”**   
  


Silence, it seemed like they both didn’t knew what to say.  
  
**  
“I’m sorry I crashed your car”  
  
****“I’m sorry, that I made you feel like…”** Tyler didn’t knew how to end the sentence.  
  
  
**“You didn’t crash it on purpose, right? I mean.”** There the words were out, his biggest fear was out. He could feel the pressure building up even more, because he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear his little Brothers answer.  
**  
  
“No, no I didn't, there was something on the street and… No”  
  
  
****“Good** ” He felt like a gigantic stone was falling from his cest.  
  
  
After another moment of silence his brother started to speak again, voice shaking.  
  
**“Do you know how Annie is?”** Tyler could see tears in Kyle's eyes as he spoke.  
  
**“Mom only says she will be fine. I never wanted her to get hurt. I..”**  
  
  
**“And she will be fine.”** He sounded so sure that he almost believed his own words.   
  


**“But Mom hasn’t told me anything yet and I’m not allowed to get up and see her. I …”**   
kyle sniffed.    
  
Tyler sat down next to Kyle touching his arm. **“She isn't awake yet, but the transfarred her down here. i’m sure she will wake up soon.  
  
If you want I will go and check on her and come back after.**”  
  
  
his little brother nodded,wiped away the tears.    
  
Tyler got up and walked to the door, to stop there and turn around.  
  
  
**“I’m Sorry Kyle, that I made you feel ignored, that I didn’t listen to you and that i was so wound up in my own world of Baseball and anger,  
  
that I didn’t see you. That i don’t know how you feel. I will get better.”  
  
**   
And before Kyle could say anything he left the room. 

  
  
Walking up to the room in whiche Annie was lying he realised he just promised Kyle to go and see Annie. That would mean he had to actually go in there, instead of just waiting in the korridor like he had done before:    
He walked over to the door, not sure what to do.    
  
**“Tyler, how nice of you to check on us.”** Miss Dana Sue got up from her seat.  
  
**“Come in you can sit here”**   
  
Tyler took a step inside the room, feeling sick to his stomach.    
  
**“Your mom just texted me to come down to the cafeteria. I’m really in need of a Coffee and a hug but I don’t want to leave her all alone.  
  
Would you stay with Annabell until I’m back?”**  
  
  
Tyler just nodded, it wasn’t like he could say no to that anyway. Miss Dana Sue gave Annie a kiss on the forehead and left the room.    
Tyler stood there, unsure of what to do next and then decided to sit into the chair Dana sue had been sitting in. 

The picture of Annie lying pale in Bed like this reminded him of the night she was drunk.    
Just this time she had a bruise on her face and a IV in her hand.    
  
He didn’t knew what to do, the people in Movies always took the hand of the one who was lying in bed or talked to them. He wasn’t sure what to say or if he would even get a word out.    
  


**“You shouldn’t have gotten into the car. I should be laying here, he is my responsibility. I’m responsible for this mess. I.”  
  
“I’m so sorry Annie, I was a jackass. I should have talked to you, not Gabe. I just wasn’t sure. I’m not sure of anything anymore.  
  
When you kissed me I felt so caught off guard. You were you..., I never...  
  
I remember the summer 2 years ago, you had been gone almost all summer and when you came back something had changed.  
  
You looked different and I didn’t knew how to be around you anymore, I was nervous all the time and…  
  
But than we went to different schools and we didn’t saw each other that often anymore  
  
** **I miss you, I miss having you around. And I know it is my own fault, because I was the one not being there, distancing myself. And I’m just as self centered as Kyle said.”**   
  
  
While he had been talking he had gotten up walking around the small room. He just couldn’t hold still, feeling overwhelmed by all his feelings.    
By the memory of said summer, when they had met Annie and some of her friends at the Lake and she didn't looked like the small girl anymore.  
Her bangs had grown out, her body had changed, the other boys had made comments about her being pretty.  
Tyler never said anything, what he started to feel felt like a betrayal to their friendship.  
He shouldn’t be feeling like this about Annie.  
So whenever they saw each other he had pushed those thoughts far away, as well as those about how she always knew how to lighten his mood.  
How he could every stupid movie with her without being ashamed because she knew anyway.  
She just knew.    
Overwhelmed by the feeling that had lingered in the back of his mind, ever since the kiss.  
  
He wanted to get out of here, run from all this feeling.  
So he walked to the door, looking out for Annie's Mom, because after all he had Promised Miss Dana Sue to stay here until she was back.    
  



	6. Chapter 6

** Annie **

Her mouth was dry, her throat hurt and so did her Head. Annies mind was foggy, like when you get a cold. 

_Have I?_

She opened her eyes slowly, her view was a blur, but there was something moving.  
The way she felt reminded her of the morning when she got drunk for the First time in her life. 

_Have i?_

She couldn't remember. Trying to think about It, made her head Spin. She blinked. Her Body felt stiff, Annie tried to move.   
A bright whitet pain exploded and a groan escaped her mouth. 

_What the hell!_

**"Annie"**

It was Barely a whisper. The Voice, so familiar.   
A hand touching hers. 

**"Shhhh, shhh dont move, i will get someone."**

Annie tried to say something but she still felt so fuzzy, her view unfocused. 

The hand started to move away. And slowly some memories came back to her. 

The feeling of losing Control, the sound of breaks. 

_Noooo nooo don’t Leave me!_

But the words did not made out of her mouth. So she just grabbed for the Hand. 

**"It’s okay don’t worry, Everything is going to be okay. Everyone is Fine."**

He is fine. 

The Hand started to move again. This time she couldn't hold on to it, she was so tired. 

She heard footsteps, the Voice calling for a Nurse. 

**"Ty"**

She wasn’t even sure she Said it, or if it was just in her mind. 

But he turned around to her. 

**"I will be Back!"**

The Expression on his face was a mix of fear and happiness. 

Annie knew everything she needed to know. Her mind drifting off again.


End file.
